Not So Bad
by Mujaki no Tsubasa
Summary: Shouichi miraculously got off work that night and paid Spanner a visit. Shounen-ai. Fluff.


How long had it been?

An hour?

Two?

Spanner couldn't keep track. He was already half asleep at his workbench. Something hard dug into his arm, and when he lifted, a nail fell on to the floor with a quiet clang.

"Spanner, I thought you knew I don't like sweets."

That again.

The mechanic scowled and turned back, looking at the figure perching on his bed and messing up his collection of Japanese sweets. "Then what do you want? I dunno how to entertain you."

Irie Shouichi leaned back against the headboard, using Spanner's pillow to prop himself up. "It's just weird having free time, you know?" The Milefiore strategist took off his glasses and rubbed his temple. "It's almost like a dream."

With a sigh, the light-haired man dropped the screwdriver in his hands and walked towards the bed. "This is when you take the advantage to get some sleep. Who knows how many hours of sleep you're getting a day lately. One? Two?" With a flop, Spanner dropped himself on the mattress, sucking on the sweet in his mouth.

"I think it's about one and three-fifths on average... Some days when there is too much work, I just pull all-nighters." Catching the mechanic's annoyed glare, Shouichi just laughed it off. "I've gotten really good at it though! I don't crash during the day just because I stayed up all night." Really, Spanner was such a worrywart.

"You never learn, do you?" An exasperated sigh left Spanner's lips. Lifting a hand to scratch the back of his ears, the mechanic searched his head for something interesting that he could entertain his friend with.

After a few minutes, nothing came.

Sometimes Spanner just felt that Shouichi really did not have a life (Well, maybe he was being a hypocrite here, but it didn't matter) The guy just buried himself in work that were tedious as hell, and allowed himself to be pushed around by that commander. Spanner technically was supposed to follow his orders too, but he didn't try to please the eccentric guy as Shouichi did.

Something clicked in the mechanic's head - something weird - something he nor Shouichi had never done before (or at least he didn't think Shouichi had done it before.)

"Hey, Shouichi, let's have sex."

There was a half-minute interval where the two just sat there and stared at each other. Then Shouichi broke the silence.

"Sex... is the process of combining and mixing genetic traits, often resulting in the specialization of organisms into male and female reproductive roles."

Spanner just stared.

And stared.

Then he broke into a laugh.

"God, Shouichi, what planet were you from, buddy?" The mechanic spoke between fits of laughter. Surely his friend was a genius, but apparently he had no idea about this kind of thing. "I didn't ask for the definition of sex, I asked if you want to have sex!"

The strategist scowled, obviously flustered by the comments. "How would I know!? I've never tried it before!" Here, his eyes averted to another direction. "And... and I heard it hurts between men."

"Hey, it's not like I'm an expert on it or anything. I'm like you." Spanner sat cross-legged on the mattress, supporting himself with an arm behind his back. "Since you're bored, and I'm bored, I thought we could try something new. Something not involving math and science for a change."

"But it's still science. It's the process of intercourse of which two people-" Shouichi's sentence was cut off by Spanner's lollipop, which was shoved into his open mouth. Taken by surprise, the dark-haired man coughed violently.

"I know what it is, you don't have to recite the definition again." Sheesh, there was no helping this kid. Maybe Spanner had to try it in action. In one fluid motion, he crawled towards the other man, and pressed sugared lips against Shouichi's.

The sensation was... what could he say? Odd. It felt like he was kissing a marshmallow, which was entirely different from when he kissed his completed Moscas. Felt nice, actually. A hum started in Spanner's throat as he moved his lips, caressing Shouichi's in a playful, gentle manner.

A pair of hands came against his chest and pushed him away. Spanner blinked, looking at a red-faced Shouichi. "Hm? Did you not like it?" Odd, he thought people generally liked kisses, or maybe those chick flicks on TV were just fake.

"..." Shouichi's fingers darted to his lips, as his eyes widened, shocked. The flush on his cheeks were obvious, and it seemed like the brilliant strategist was too out of it to even try to conceal the state of his embarrassment. It... was kinda cute, in Spanner's opinion.

"Well?" The mechanic asked again, frowning. "I'm not gonna force you if you don't like it, you know. Just say the word."

Shouichi's mouth opened and closed, as he looked like he was in a loss for words. "It's..." He stuttered, the redness on his cheek intensified. "It's... not bad." The last two words came out as a mumble, and Spanner had to strain his ears to catch them.

"Aha! I knew I wasn't doing it wrong!" Spanner grinned, then swooped down for another kiss.

This time, Shouichi responded. It was nervous and clumsy, and their lips slipped a couple times, but they were getting the hang of it. They were getting used to the feel of each other's lips, the puffs of air that came out of each other's nose, and sometimes a tiny, suppressed giggle. Spanner's hand took Shouichi's arms in their hold, pushing the dark-haired man a bit further down the bed.

Shouichi gave a little gasp, which Spanner took the advantage to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. There was a muffled "Mmph!" from the strategist as his previously half-lidded eyes sprang open, and his body flinched. Spanner did not relent, only coaxing Shouichi's own tongue into responding to Spanner's caresses. And then there was a moan, unsure from whom it came from.

They broke for air after a minute, each breathing heavily.

"So? How do you like that?"

"..."

"... It's not so bad." 


End file.
